


The Front Runner.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner (1962)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: You can get lost!...In your own mind...Colin's Story.
Comments: 1





	The Front Runner.

My mind wanders free as a bird...If it had wings it could fly away!

993 Come on in! Your numbers up!  
Yes Sir...Yes Sir...Three bags full Sir!

Shut away from society...Stupid questions!...Stupid answers!...Frustrating anxiety!  
A crowded dormitory...Boys and boys come out to play...In the showers...No privacy.  
Early to bed...Early to rise...May make you healthy...Not wealthy...Maybe wise!  
Brawling scenes to face...No escape from the shameless brutality...Of Borstals disgrace!

Always something to rebel against...All just too long a stretch...For the imaginations restraint.

Why pick on me?...I was nothing special...Only something you could see!  
A winning smile goes a long way!...Offered a sporting chance...A challenge Cup...For a special day!  
You shouldn't have made me a scapegoat!...I'L give anyone a bloody good run for their money!...It just sticks in my throat!  
I'm not playin' ball with anyone's claim to fame!...If its a blame game...Then I'm not takin' it!  
Me!...The Governors blue eyed boy!...Competing against a bunch of 'Posh pricks'!  
I blew it...In the end!...After you...Dear boy!

Epilogue:---

A fete of modern times...

It was really no joke...But I'm havin' the last laugh!...Cos I'm that kinda' bloke!  
Winning my own...Moment of Glory!...Well...I have earned the right...This is my own bloody story!

The End.


End file.
